Document DE 10 2010 007 644 A1 discloses that a two-axle motor vehicle can have an additional electric drive which drives an axle, while another axle is driven by an internal combustion engine. If therefore the additional drive is activated, the vehicle can be driven with an all-wheel function. In the specified document it is described that the additional electric drive is only used if the state of charge of the traction battery is sufficient. The possibility of electric drive is therefore available for as long as sufficient electrical energy can be retrieved. However, the driving operation for a section of route can only be insufficiently planned based on this information.